Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a sheet conveying apparatus including a conveyor for conveying a sheet along a conveyance path. The conveyor includes a discharge device for discharging the sheet from the conveyance path onto a discharge tray.
The discharge tray has a support surface for supporting a lower surface of the sheet. The discharge device includes a sheet presser which is movable toward and away from the support surface. The sheet presser is urged by a torsion coil spring so as to move toward the support surface. With this construction, the sheet presser presses the sheet being discharged, onto the support surface.